The Starlord and The Prince
by nikki-kun05
Summary: It starts off like some weird version of frog prince then to just an au where Peter grows up with Asgardians instead of Ravagers. (eventual Quilloki)
1. Bonded by Fate

It was a crappy birthday week, Peter decided.

His mother hadn't been doing so good. He knew that being in the hospital the last half of the month didn't mean good things but he had hope. He had wished on every star and prayed every night that a miracle would happen. Meredith Quill would spring back to better health and then the two of them would share a piece of pie together.

It was like he was being ignored by all fronts and his mother was just getting worse and worse.

He feared visiting her. What if…

He gripped his backpack straps as he banished the thought away. No. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't think about how pale and weak she was. He couldn't think about her difficulty staying focused while they spoke. He refused to think about his mother dying.

She's going to get better.

That's all he wanted for his birthday and if he could have that he wouldn't ask for anything ever again.

Peter exhaled and decided to just think about school. He had homework to do. No big deal. He was sure his grandpa could help him since it was history. Maybe he lived during that time? That would make things super easy if that was the case! The thought kind of cheered him up and maybe his grandpa would like talking about the past and stuff.

He continued his walk home only to pause. A few feet away from him were two boys he knew from school. They were much bigger than him and were very occupied by something on the ground. They poked at it with a stick. Peter normally would just ignore them and keep walking but his curiosity got the better of him. He approached and found they were poking a little frog with the stick. The poor thing looked so distressed! Then one of the boys picked up a big piece of rock, then raised it high as if to aim. Quickly, Peter moved to get between the bullies and the frog.

"Leave 'im alone!" he yelled holding his arms out.

The boys looked annoyed with his interruption. "Get out of the way, kid."

"Yeah, it's just a frog."

Peter shook his head and before the other boys could argue or move he had scooped the little thing and bolted.

He was sure they made chase but it didn't last long as he ran into a forested area. He didn't stop until he was sure he was alone. Panting slightly, he gently looked at the frog in his hands. Poor thing. "It's alright, buddy...you're safe now."

He looked around and frowned, they weren't near any water. "I'll take you home."

Peter didn't expect a reply of course. Frogs didn't talk.

"That won't be necessary."

He almost squeezed the thing in fear when he heard the voice but thankfully he didn't instead he just stared.

"Set me down, please?"

Nodding dumbly Peter did as the frog asked. Once on the ground the frog squeezed its eyes shut then before him was a young boy in its place instead. Like magic.

"Whoa."

The boy stood up and let out a sigh. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," Peter managed to stammer in return only to blurt out, "are you a magical prince?" afterwards.

The boy nodded. "I am," he bowed his head slightly, "I am Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard."

"My name's Peter Quill of um Missouri," he decided it was only polite to introduce himself in return. "Sometimes my mom calls me Starlord." He hoped that would impress the other boy. The kids in his class just made fun of him. Maybe the magical prince would be interested?

Loki smiled slightly. "Lord of the stars?"

Peter shrugged. "My momma says my daddy was from the stars," he couldn't help but look up at the sky before continuing, "says he was an angel made of pure light."

The boy had looked up too as if expecting some sort of light show before shrugging. "Gods do visit mortals from time to time so I'm sure it could be true."

"Gods?"

Loki grinned. "Well, my father says we're not gods but we look like it to midgardians."

Midgardians? Huh. If it weren't for the fact that he saw the boy was a frog not too long ago he'd have laughed and continued his walk home. Loki explained to him that there were nine realms which Peter equated to planets. "So, like, you're some kind of magical alien prince!"

Loki considered this. "I suppose that would be correct."

"Why were you a frog and how'd you get here? Do you have a spaceship?" He knew he was probably getting a little too excited so he took a breath and apologized. "I just never met a magical alien prince before I don't mean to be rude or nothin'."

The other boy didn't seem fazed. "It's alright! It's only natural you would be so amazed by all this." He puffed up his chest a little and Peter stifled a giggle. Loki explained that he got to Earth by stumbling upon a hidden passage while playing hide and seek with his brother and his friends. "I took the shape of a frog to hide better."

"Ain't that cheating?"

Loki shrugged. "Thor didn't say I couldn't."

Peter supposed that was fair. Maybe.

"Anyway, I waited but something wasn't right so I left my hiding spot and found myself in an unfamiliar place." He looked a bit bashful admitting the rest of his story, "I'm still new at shapeshifting and when I'm nervous I find it difficult to change back."

"Well, shoot that's alright," Peter tried to console, "not everything has to be easy, at least that's what my momma says." He pursed his lips as he tried to remember what she had told him. "The first step to gettin' good at something is being bad at it! You changed back so you're getting better." Yeah that sounded right.

Loki smiled a little. "Your mother is very wise but I suppose that's just how mothers are. They know things."

Peter smiled. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

The two just continued to chat until Peter noticed it getting darker.

"Oh shoot! I better be goin' home." He looked worriedly at Loki when he remembered that the other boy was from another planet entirely. "How're you gettin' home?"

Loki waved away his worry. "I'll call for Heimdall. He'll fetch me I'm sure."

Peter bit his lip. "Y'sure? Maybe NASA could take you home on a ship or something…"

The prince shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I don't need to make other people aware of Asgard." He pouted. "My father would just punish me no doubt." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "If Heimdall doesn't hear me then I will just find the passage from before."

"Will I ever see you again?" He liked his new friend. His classmates were all jerks and avoided him like the plague or picked fights with him. Loki was nice and way cooler and a magic alien prince!

"Of course." Loki smiled looking sure. "I have a good memory so once I know where the passage is I'll use it to visit you."

Peter's eyes lit up, excited by that promise. "You mean it?"

The prince nodded and held his hand out to Peter. He took hold of the other boy's hand giving it a little shake. "We're bonded by fate, my friend."

Peter grinned he liked the sound of that!

The two parted ways and Peter swore he saw light in the distance. He smiled to himself as thoughts buzzed through his head. Magic and aliens and passages that defied space and time? It was like he was in one of those cool stories his grandmother told.

He hurried along home. He was probably going to hear a lot from his grandfather but it was alright. It was worth it. He had made a friend and a special one at that. For once things were looking up and maybe just maybe this birthday week wasn't as crappy as he thought!

Things had escalated since that day.

Adults, family members he didn't really know, seemed to frequent his home. They'd come and go speaking in hushed tones or outright going silent when he was anywhere nearby. They all looked at him with pitying eyes and he ignored them. Grandpa was the one looking after him and making sure he got to school and visiting his mother so he didn't care much for them.

He had been so excited to tell his mother all about Loki and she seemed to be lucid and listening which was good! This had to be a sign that she was getting better! As his retelling got to the fantastical bits he was met with disapproval from his grandfather.

"Pete, son, you shouldn't waste time you got telling stories like that. Be honest."

Peter had frowned. He didn't understand. He was honest! How was he wasting time?

"Daddy, I believe him," his mother had mustered in a soft tone, "it's just like how I met his daddy...magical and wonderful."

His grandfather was silent but Peter knew he wasn't happy. He left the room soon after. His mother just smiled at him looking tired. "Don't mind him, sweetie...he's just scared."

"What for?"

His mother didn't answer just closed her eyes, having fallen asleep.

The drive home that night was a quiet one and once parked in the driveway his grandfather didn't make any move to get out of the car.

"Pete," his grandfather started. "Your momma is very sick."

Peter waited, his guts feeling twisted.

"I don't think she has a lot of time left."

Peter didn't reply just got out of the car he wasn't going to have this conversation.

He didn't see sign of Loki again and Peter couldn't blame him. He was human and boring and not special. Why would a magical alien prince want to hang out with him? A part of him had thought maybe he just imagined it all. That wasn't the case though because the bullies from before certainly remembered him stealing their frog. They made sure to show how much they didn't appreciate it by giving him a black eye.

His grandfather just shook his head in disappointment.

"I can't believe you're doin' this to your mother," he muttered picking him up from school. "She's gonna have to hear about you fighting and see that eye."

Peter scowled before pulling out the walkman from his backpack. He tuned out whatever else his grandpa had to say and ignored the looks. His mind instead drifted to the music. Trivia and other little facts turning in his head as he listened to the lyrics. The car stopping and parking brought Peter out of his little reverie and he felt numb realizing they were at the hospital.

The walk to the familiar wing was agonizing that day. Peter didn't feel any better when met with random family members waiting for them near his mother's room. He was told to wait outside and he was relieved to do so. He sat slumped in one of the waiting room chairs, thoughts drifting in and out as music continued to play. He eyed the door and part of him wondered what would happen if he got up and left? It was like that saying, 'if a tree fell in the woods and no one was there to hear would it make a sound?' and Peter knew the answer was yes. He wished he was wrong. He wished that leaving meant that whatever was going on would just wait and his mother would be okay.

Unbidden, Peter found himself in his mother's room.

His grandfather stuffed the birthday gift his mother had for him in his backpack along with his walkman. His mother was speaking to him and he refused to look. He was having a hard time even processing her words. Open the gift when she was gone? His dad was going to come back for him? His mother kept speaking. She was here. She was alive. Why were all these people gathered around as if she wasn't? Why was everyone crying? Why was his mother's voice barely a whisper?

"Take my hand, Peter."

He turned his head and tried to hide against his grandfather's side, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Peter, take my hand," she tried again.

"Pete, c'mon."

"...Peter."

He opened his eyes when heard the flatline.

It had all been a blur after that. He was removed from the room and was told to stay outside. Before he knew it Peter had run out of the hospital. He didn't stop. He had to get away from that place away from all of it. Once a good distance away he found himself a place to sit and break down to cry more than he already was. Why hadn't he taken her hand? Why?

He let out a scream.

"Starlord."

Peter looked up, hiccuping and gasped. "L-Loki!"

The boy had a hand out, a little ball of light glowing. His expression was of concern but he didn't ask at least not yet. "I was looking for you."

"How'd you find me?" His throat felt raw from screaming but Loki being here and the magic were good distractions from whatever the hell was going on right now.

Just don't think about it, Peter.

"Magic of course," he sighed still looking at him in worry, "I didn't think it would be night time here. In Asgard it's still the afternoon but I didn't want to turn around and go home."

Peter sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears and snot. "I thought you didn't wanna see me again."

Loki shook his head. "I was being reprimanded by my father so I had to wait to see you again."

"O-oh." Well, that explained things.

The prince just sighed again, he opened his mouth to speak only to pause at the sound of a twig snapping. He grabbed Peter's hand. "Let's go there's someone else here."

Peter was thinking maybe it was his grandfather until he heard strange voices in the distance. He squeezed the other boy's hand and the two ran. The voices were getting closer and they sounded angry. Loki looked back then looked at Peter. "Someone is after you."

"What?"

"You aren't safe here," Loki started to lead him down a specific path. "We're going to Asgard where you'll be safe. We must hurry."

He trusted Loki so he followed and eventually the two were standing near a cave. The two took a moment to catch their breath. "We lost them for now."

"What's goin' on, Loki?"

His friend looked at him and sighed. "Aliens are looking for you."

"You could understand them?"

"With magic yes but we have to get you away from them, Peter." Loki looked determined. "You saved my life now it's my turn to save yours."

Peter gripped his backpack and nodded. "Thank you." He sniffled. "Thank you, Loki."

The night had been just too much and now there was danger lurking, Peter wasn't too keen on meeting any of it. Why were aliens after him? He shuddered as his mind supplied images of old sci-fi movies where people are abducted to be experimented on or worse eaten like some kind of delicacy. Loki promised to protect him and well, how could he say no? The guy was a magical alien prince after all and what would be his next chance to visit another realm? He was sorry that he didn't tell his grandpa he left but maybe later when the aliens weren't looking for him he'd come back and apologize. That sounded good.

The other boy gave him a weak smile before offering his hand. "Let's go before they catch up to us." 

* * *

A/N: sorry for any mistakes but I hope it was enjoyed! thanks for reading


	2. Like a Sleepover

Peter followed Loki through the cave unsure of how long the trek had become. There was nothing but darkness behind him, the only light source was the magical one in Loki's palm.

"We're almost there," Loki informed him as they continued walking.

Peter squinted as sure enough light from the exit poked through the darkness. This made the boys walk a bit faster. Loki made the little ball of light vanish as soon as they stepped out of the cave.

"Whoa!" Peter looked around in amazement. They had left it was night and now it was day! "This is Asgard?"

Loki smiled. "Technically but we're a little outside where people usually are."

All around them were just trees and plants and such. "The air is the same as Earth's, huh?"

The prince just looked bemused. "I suppose." He shook his head before leading Peter away from the cave entrance. "Come, it's a little ways back to the palace."

That's right! Magical space princes lived in palaces! Magical space palaces!

Peter grinned in excitement as he moved to catch up with the other boy.

It wasn't long until buildings came into view, they were almost golden as the sun's rays reflected off them. Peter had to stop just to admire what he could see. It wasn't like any city he's been to. Well, he had only been to St. Louis one time but this wasn't anything like that! The view kind of reminded him of when Dorothy found the Emerald City, just full of possibilities and adventure. He definitely wasn't in Missouri anymore.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Peter turned to Loki. "Yes!"

The other boy smiled, pleased with his reaction. "Your new home."

"Are you sure?" Peter bit his lip. He was definitely psyched about all this but what if Loki's parents just sent him back to get abducted by aliens? After all, he was just a human. He twisted his hands together. "What if I say somethin' like really rude by accident and your parents hate me?"

He's had a fairytale read to him a time or two and the occasional mythology story. Royalty or gods tended to be offended by a lot of things. Then of course sometimes, he knew he said things he shouldn't. His grandfather said that he had a case of "foot-in-mouth" during the worst of times. He didn't quite understand but he knew it got him into more trouble than he can count. The last thing he needed was to make Loki's parents hate him.

Loki put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "They keep Thor around and he says and does plenty of stupid rude things. You'll be fine!"

Well, that sort of reassured him but still maybe he could offer something to sweeten the pot?

"I promise I'll help do any chores you need done if that means they'll like me," he made a gesture of crossing his heart and his friend merely gave him a funny look.

"I'm a prince, Peter. I don't really have any chores," he said bemused. "I mean it, don't worry." He led him towards what had to be a courtyard. "Asgard protects the nine realms and one of those realms is Midgard," they ignored the strange looks they were getting from any passerby, "you're midgardian therefore helping you is simply part of the duty of protecting the nine realms."

This all seemed to make sense to Peter so if Loki was convinced and thought it all out then he really ought to relax. "Okay."

"Good!" They passed some guards who looked like they were ready to stop them only for them to look confused.

"What's up with them?" Peter whispered.

"Oh, I've made us invisible for a moment." Loki shrugged as if wasn't a big deal. "I can't hold it very long though so we have to hurry."

Peter followed along but he couldn't help but wonder why. He refrained from asking though as his friend looked to be concentrating on keep them invisible. Huh he didn't feel invisible. Wait, was there a certain way of feeling invisible? Cartoons sure made it seem that way.

They arrived to what looked to be a bedroom, leaving Loki looking relieved. He wiped his brow and grinned at Peter. "We made it!"

"Wow! Is this your room?"

Loki closed the door. "Yes."

The room's palette seemed to be mostly green and gold which made Peter wonder if that was his friend's favorite colors. One thing that there was plenty of in Loki's room were were books on huge shelves and books stacked on a somewhat messy desk. No wonder Loki was so smart.

"Sorry about the mess," he said as he sat down at his bed. "I don't usually have people in my room so consider it an honor."

Peter set his backpack down. "Really?"

Loki nodded. "I like to keep my room closed, especially to my brother," he huffed, "he's lost plenty of my belongings!"

"Dang."

Loki patted the space beside him so Peter could join him on the bed. He opened his mouth then closed it as if thinking better of it for a moment. Peter waited as he sat comfortably beside him. "Peter," he licked his lips, "before we left you were upset."

Peter swallowed as his night started to come back to him. Seeing Loki outside the hospital then getting chased by aliens had been enough to distract his mind from more unpleasant things. Being reminded made his stomach drop, his gaze turned to the carpet. It was very ornate. He wondered how long it took for whoever to make it to get the pattern down. It was awful complicated and-

"Peter," Loki's voice was soft. "Something happened...you were in tears when I found you."

His hands fisted at his jeans.

"My mom was," his voice tightened. "My mom was sick."

"Oh."

Loki didn't press any further and Peter tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry," was all the prince offered and Peter just nodded accepting it.

It was foolhardy to try to reign in his emotions and before he could help himself he was weeping.

Everything had gone by so fast. Why hadn't he taken her hand? Why couldn't he at least look at her? He would never see her again and he didn't even look at her at her last moments. It wasn't fair. He had left his grandpa and didn't even tell him. He would have apologize later. He had to. It was the least he could do for his mother. Once it was safe to do so he would.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft touch. He sniffled, looking up from his hands to see Loki patting him on the shoulder. The prince looked uncomfortable but sympathetic nonetheless. He offered a watery smile and the prince took that to return his own strained smile back.

The door to Loki's room suddenly opened and a beautiful woman entered, her expression concerned as she stood in front of them.

Peter used his sleeve to his face trying to keep any more tears at bay.

"Mother," Loki said looking a little sheepish. "Hello...are you here to fetch me for supper? I brought a guest. This is Peter."

Peter's eyes widened as his brain tried to remember what you did when you were in front of a queen. Quickly, stumbling a little he bowed all while hiccuping an apology.

Loki's mother just sighed. "Please rise."

Peter sniffled as he stood up.

The queen looked conflicted before sighing again with a shake of her head. "There will be words," Loki opened his mouth as if to interrupt but she held out a hand to silence him, "there will be explanations but your father will be present. I will not be swayed if this is some sort of trick."

Loki pouted. "It isn't a trick! Tricks are funny! Peter is my friend and I saved his life by bringing him here! This is serious, mother!"

Again she looked concerned, turning to look at the crying boy. "Just come eat. I will ask another spot be made for your guest."

She left the room and the boys let out a breath.

"...your mom is pretty," Peter offered.

Her hair was golden and done up in some sort of bun. Her dress had been a warm yellow color that made Peter feel at ease. She definitely had a good mom energy to her.

"Aye," Loki agreed but he was still pouting, "and scary but I'm glad she saw you first."

"Why?"

Loki stood up then offered him a handkerchief. "Because having the Allmother at your side is always a benefit."

After washing up the two boys headed for the dining hall and was met by Loki's brother, Thor.

"Who's this?" The other boy asked, eyeing the strange clothing.

Loki smirked. "This is Peter, my new friend." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "He's midgardian and his title is Starlord."

Thor just continued to scrutinize the midgardian."Lord of the stars? Impossible and especially for a midgardian."

Peter felt like he was in school again, some snooty kid making fun of his nickname. "I'm right here."

Thor laughed. "So you are."

Loki just huffed. "Ignore him Peter, he's just jealous."

"I am not! And I'm especially not jealous you're in trouble with father! Ha!"

Peter turned to Loki. "In trouble?"

"Don't bother listening to him. He's always trying to get me in trouble."

"He's lying, Starlord," Thor said with a shake of his head, "he always lies."

"Shut up!"

"Try and make me!"

Peter looked between the two boys before tugging Loki along. "C'mon."

The prince looked annoyed but he followed, gritting his teeth at the sound of Thor's obnoxious laugh.

Peter leaned in to whisper, "your brother's a jerk."

Loki snorted but his mood improved somewhat, until they entered the dining room.

At the head of the table sat a man with an eyepatch dressed in gold. No doubt this was Thor and Loki's father, Odin. His lone eye watched them enter the room but he remained silent, his expression stoic. Seated to his left was the queen who Loki informed him was named Frigga.

Peter stood to the side and watched the two princes take a seat before awkwardly joining Loki at the last available space.

On the table was a large array of food. A lot of the food looked recognizable to the midgardian if not a bit bigger than what he was used to. The roasted meats were larger than his head!

Peter didn't touch anything, too nervous to try. Odin's stare worried him. What if he picked the wrong thing? What if he used the wrong instrument to eat? Was this a test?

Frigga cleared her throat before turning to Peter. "Please eat, dear."

Loki gave Peter's arm a pat before putting food on his own plate as if to demonstrate how to go about this. It helped as it made him less anxious. He scooped some potatoes and ham which seemed to make the queen relax.

"Child," Odin addressed as Peter was taking a sip from his goblet, "what is your name?"

Peter quickly swallowed, way too quickly as the drink went down the wrong tube. He turned away to cough. Wheezing in recovery he answered timidly, "Peter Quill, sir...um your highness, sir."

Thor laughed at the exchange, food spitting everywhere.

"Thor! You animal!" Loki looked disgusted as he wiped his cheek of Thor's spittle.

Frigga sighed before reminding Thor of his table manners which earned her a careless apology.

Odin resumed speaking, "Then you are the one who saved my son while he was on Midgard."

Peter nodded. "Yes sir."

"I owe him a debt, father," Loki pipped up. "Aliens arrived to abduct him from his home."

"So you saw fit to abduct him yourself."

The two boys frowned.

"Peter, you no doubt have a family who misses you." Odin didn't look unkind just stern. "You belong on Midgard."

"Father-"

"Loki enough."

The prince pouted.

Peter looked sad. He should've known. He didn't belong here. Truth be told he didn't mind going back he just didn't want to get taken by aliens he didn't know. What if they ate him?

"What about the aliens?" Loki asked. "Are we at least going to guard Peter and make sure he's safe? I'll do it! I can conceal us with my magic."

Odin looked tired while Frigga looked concerned.

"Why would invaders come to take you, Peter?" She asked looking him over.

"I really don't know, ma'am," he replied softly. "They-they sounded awful angry. I couldn't understand them but Loki said none of it was good. He said it wasn't safe there and I sure didn't feel safe."

"You weren't! They mentioned something about getting paid for taking you!"

"What?"

Thor quirked a brow. "Like a bounty? You have a bounty on your head, Starlord?"

"A bounty?" Peter squeaked. "I never even been to space!

Frigga turned to look at Odin. The two looked engaged in a silent exchange. It lasted for a few minutes while the boys looked on, unsure (except Thor who was busy eating to care).

"Peter, you may stay," Frigga finally said with a small smile. "You are under our protection."

Loki grinned, clapping his friend on the back.

"T-Thank you ma'am," he looked at Odin, "and thank you sir!"

Thor shrugged looking indifferent.

"Now that's been settled, let's enjoy the rest of the meal."

Hours after dinner the day was finally taking its toll on Peter. He wanted so badly to stay up and listen to Loki and Thor's stories but he kept nodding off. Loki looked just as tired as he yawned between his turns of tale weaving. The warmth by the fireplace didn't help in warding off sleepiness.

"I think it's time for all warriors to be in bed," Frigga said rising from her spot by the fire. "Come now."

"I could stay up for hours, mother!" Thor claimed with his fists raised.

"I'm sure you could but I ask you don't."

"Sleep well my sons," Odin nodded to them, "and Peter."

Bidding the king goodnight the boys trailed behind Frigga like ducklings.

The two princes slipped into their bedrooms, leaving Peter with Frigga in the hall. The midgardian was unsure. He had taken a step to follow Loki but realized there wasn't a place for him to sleep there. Would his stay be like a sleepover? Would he sleep on the floor? He rubbed his eyes.

"Peter you left your bag," Loki came out to hand it to him. "Don't lose it or else Thor will claim it as his."

"He wouldn't do that, Loki."

"He would mother, he would." He shook his head before looking at Peter. "Goodnight, Peter. See you tomorrow."

Peter gave him a little wave. "Goodnight, Loki."

Frigga smiled at the exchange. "Come, Peter, I'll show you to your room."

"I get a room?"

"Of course, you're our guest."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She led him down the hall before opening a door, as if by magic the room lit up.

"Wow!" Peter stepped into the room, looking around in awe. "It's so big!"

"Do you need anything else, dear?"

Peter shook his head. "No way! This is amazing! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome," she said with a little laugh. "Get some rest."

The queen left, shutting the door on the way out.

Part of him wanted to explore the room but he was too tired. The bed was begging for him to sleep on it. Kicking off his shoes the 8-year-old practically flopped on the large bed. He sighed. The pillows were so soft. It was all it took for sleep to claim him. 

* * *

A/N: I didn't realize it when first writing it but I kinda referenced a lil scene from Infinity War. It was the backpack thing btw. Thor takes Peter's backpack in IW lol.

anyway, hope it was alright! any mistakes are mine and thank you for reading.


End file.
